fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 15
Eternal Magic is the 15th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Gray Fullbuster's past with his mentor, Ur, and fellow student, Lyon Vastia, is revealed. He arrives in the temple ruins to battle Lyon and stop him from melting Deliora's ice and further causing trouble for the villagers. Gray decides to finish Lyon by sealing him with Iced Shell. Summary The history of Gray Fullbuster is revealed in detail. Gray lived in the city of Isvan, until the day that Deliora arrived and razed it to the ground. Nearly everyone was killed, except for Gray, who was found alive by Ur and Lyon Vastia. He dug graves for each one and swore on his parents' graves that he wouldn’t forgive Deliora. This was the beginning of his training with Ur. Up in the mountains, Ur disclosed that her training was harsh, but Gray had been determined. She then announced the training has begun and stripped, leaving only her underwear on. This left Gray shocked, and when he protested, he saw that Lyon has done the same. Ur told him that to control the cold, one must first be one with it. Gray reluctantly stripped and then they started the training. First, it’s the basics, meaning familiarizing himself with the cold, and then the magical training followed. Ur taught that Creation Magic is the one with the greatest freedom, so everyone, in order to be strong, must devote themselves to it and find their own form. When they went to the market, the shopkeeper told Ur to think of her own happiness. As Ur shopped for food, Lyon revealed that his dream is to defeat her one day, but Gray was indifferent. Lyon added that Ur took Gray under her wing because he was wrapped in darkness, but Gray, confident, said that he will drive the darkness away himself by defeating Deliora. He then declared that once he gets the power, he will leave the ice-queen, a metaphor that got him punched on the head by Ur. While they were returning home, Gray wanted to know when he will learn some strong Magic. Ur replied that he already did. Once he finds his form of Creation Magic, it can be as strong as Gray wants. Gray didn't believe that and subconsciously stripped. Ur scolded him for that, but he blamed her. This is also the beginning of what would be a lifelong habit. On the road home, Gray heard some travelers talking about Deliora. They said that the Demon is nearby, which made Gray leave the same night in order to defeat it. Ur and Lyon were against that, but nevertheless, he left. In the present, all, but Natsu Dragneel are on their way to the ruins. They see the ruins are tilted and deduce it was Natsu. While there, some priests attack, and Erza Scarlet, Happy and Lucy Heartfilia stand back to take care of them, letting Gray run towards the temple ruins as he is the only one who can stop Lyon. Gray recalls his past as he runs. Ur had battled Deliora. She had lost her leg and replaced it with ice. Both he and Lyon had already been knocked out. When Gray woke up, Ur reassured him and told him to take Lyon and leave, since fighting Deliora and protecting them simultaneously was hard. Gray then inquired why she returned, to which she answered that even though she was supposed to find happiness, she wasn’t all that unhappy. She also said that seeing her pupils grow is all the happiness that she needed. Ur added that if Deliora was the one causing Gray’s darkness, she has more of a reason to fight it. Gray told her not to, but she insisted that she will take her happiness back. Lyon then woke up and started talking about his dream of defeating her. Ur cut him short and said that there are a lot of stronger Mages than her in the west. He then ordered Ur not to lose, but impatient, charged after Deliora himself and begun using Iced Shell. As Iced Shell is a sealing spell that turns the caster's body into ice to seal their opponent for all eternity, Ur freezes Lyon in the middle of casting it to prevent him from finishing. She then went and did the same, even as Gray begged her not to. She lost her body, but before turning to ice, she told Gray to tell Lyon that she is dead. She wanted them to walk into their future and for Lyon this would be impossible for as long as she is alive. She then disappeared, turning into the ice that sealed Deliora. The following morning, Lyon woke up to a sobbing Gray and a frozen Deliora. Gray told him about Ur’s death and Lyon attacked him as a result, stating that it’s his fault Ur died. Gray's flashback ends, in which Gray interrupts Natsu’s and Lyon’s fight. He orders Lyon to retreat and when he doesn't, he initiates the position for Iced Shell. Lyon thinks it’s a bluff, but Gray bids his farewell to the guild and thinks to himself that he is making his exit. Characters in Order of Appearance #Lucy Heartfilia #Erza Scarlet #Happy #Gray Fullbuster #Deliora (flashback) #Ur (flashback) #Lyon Vastia #Natsu Dragneel Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Lyon Vastia (concluded) *Titania Descends: Erza Joins the Fray (concluded) *Temple Catastrophe *Ur vs. Deliora (flashback - started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** *** |Za Naito}} * ** * Spells used * |Eipu}} * *Ice-Make: Leg * |Aisudo Sheru}} Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat Manga & Anime Differences *The anime added a scene where Gray visited his parents' grave with Ur and Lyon. *In the manga, Gray heard someone talking about Deliora being in Brago while in town. *In the manga, the flashback of Gray's past wasn't showed all at once, but it was delayed to briefly show the events in Natsu and Lyon's battle. *The flashback in the manga does not show the citizens of Brago during Ur and Deliora's battle. *In the anime, the fight between Ur and Deliora was extended and there is a spell named Ice-Make: Rose Garden used by Ur against Deliora. *The anime changed the butterfly Lyon created with his Magic with a gorilla. *In the anime, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy were attacked by Lyon's followers with boomerangs, but in the manga; Lyon's followers didn't attack, but only found them. *The anime added the reason why Ur took Gray as her apprentice. Navigation Category:Episodes